My Dark Hunter
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Severus receives a letter which surprises him, with vengeance in his mind he goes to get the two people wronged just as much as him. Can they be what they should have been? or will they never be able to recover from the betrayals? maybe a new start was what they needed, going to America seemed like the best thing. There they meet the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dark Hunter **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Surprise Visits **

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his office, staring at the letter in his hands, unable to believe his own eyes. The school year had just ended, and just moments ago he'd been relieved. Now his entire world had landed on its axis. His life would never be the same, his heart hurt so badly he could barely keep himself from crumbling. Betrayal with the likes he'd never known thrummed through him. For so long he'd grieved for his children, after all it had been fourteen years how could they have been alive? Yet this missive…contained information about them. He'd done damage he couldn't repair, even if he went to them with what he knew…how could they forgive him? Stiffening his shoulders, determination radiated within him as what sounded like his dead husbands voice as his subconscious spoke to him.

Standing up, he folded the letter and placed it in his cloak pocket. He flung his office door open, and bolted towards Minerva's office. It was a good job there wasn't any student nearby, otherwise they would have peed themselves in total fear. If they thought they'd seen him angry, well this was surely blowing those preconceived notions to hell. It didn't take long for Severus to reach Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress' office and fling the door open so much that it banged back with a deafening boom. The woman in question jumped out of her skin, but didn't have time to react, Severus hand his wand out and stunned, bound and petrified her with so much magic, she wouldn't be getting out of it on her own any time soon.

Yanking open the filing cabinet, looking for two students in particular, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. He found them rather quickly, taking them out, he bolted from the office, looking more and more like a bat out of hell than ever. He didn't stop, not even to get the carriage, the adrenaline was thrumming through him. Twenty minutes later he stopped at Hogsmeade station, and grabbed the acceptance letters and looked them over. Who did he go for first? Granger would be more likely to come with him and calm Potter down, but on the other hand if he took Potter first Granger would follow hopefully without all her usual inane questions. His heart sank, they weren't Grangers or Potter Merlin this was difficult. Feeling sick to his stomach he Apparated with one destination in mind.

Number 4 Privet Drive.

He swallowed thickly, his own memories tormenting him, his own biting words coming back to bite him in the arse. Burying them deeply within his own mind, occluding them, so he didn't have to cope with the pain they made him feel. For so many years he'd shut off all pain, never allowing himself to feel. He'd lost everything he'd ever cared about, or so he thought. He didn't have long before they found out, he had to be quick about this, and explanations would be best served later.

Realizing he was on a time sensitive mission, he stalked towards the row of identical houses until he came upon the house he wanted. He could feel Dumbledore's magic surrounding it, but not the wards Dumbledore claimed there was. Of course the blood wards didn't exist.

Knocking on the door, he waited impatiently for it to be answered.

"Who are you?" asked Dudley rudely, upon seeing the vampire at his door.

"Get Potter here now," snarled Severus, his lip curling further at the sight of the disgusting obese boy in front of him. He'd never seen anyone so big in his life, if he continued on the way he was, he wouldn't get through the front door.

"MUM!" shrieked Dudley, running from the man in fear.

Growling Severus entered the house, looking into the living room, the kitchen was viewable also. The boy wasn't there, instead of waiting he went up the stairs two at time. His eyes narrowed, four bedrooms, one of them locked up tighter than Fort Knox. Opening one door he noticed it must be the parent's room.

"Who was there Diddydums?" asked Petunia from below.

"He was there!" said Dudley sounding confused.

Opening the next door he found the most disgusting room he'd ever encountered. It was filled with all sorts of ornaments all dogs. Horrible floral wallpaper and sickly disgusting pink bedding. This was definitely not Harry's room, leaving it he opened the next door across from the one he'd just been in. Now this room he would have suspected to be Harry's, unfortunately the bed had a huge dent in it. This room he realized had to belong to Harry's cousin. There was only one room left, he didn't want to use magic here, it would be traced and it was the last thing he wanted.

Removing his wand, he ran back down the stairs, not even giving Petunia a chance to register his arrival. "Give me the keys to Potter's room, now." his voice was low and dangerous, his wand was shaking in his grip. His anger was getting the better off him, and if he didn't calm himself he'd do something he wouldn't regret.

Petunia squeaked completely terrified, she recognized him, and also knew his temper. You didn't forget someone who almost killed you with the freakishness. She was grateful her son had just left. "They're beside the phone." she said stuttering between words terrified out of her mind.

Severus backed away from her, keeping his wand up as he grabbed the keys. Throwing them at the terrified woman, "Move, up the stairs let him out now." digging his wand into her back, feeling no pity for her terror.

She managed to open the padlocks after dropping the keys three times, Severus growling more fiercely each time. Eventually the door swung back, and Severus forced her into the room and Severus got a good look at what Harry lived with. It looked like a squalor room; soup cans adorned the chest of drawers.

"Snape!" said Harry his voice filled with hate.

"Pack your stuff Potter, everything you won't be back." said Severus speaking as he normally would, despite the fact it was killing him to do so. Harry wouldn't come unless he acted what was normal for the child to see.

Harry stood gaping at the man, he couldn't believe his good luck in getting out of the Dursley's so soon. It wasn't even the third day yet, he hadn't needed to contact the Order. He had also not been told Snape was coming, yet he looked really pissed off. Taking cautions in the wind, Harry grabbed his trunk from the wardrobe, for the first time he'd been allowed it up here. Normally it was locked in the cupboard, but he'd told Vernon he'd tell the Order. He'd given up, quicker than he normally would; given the fact he'd been threatened by Mad Eye Moody. He hadn't unpacked much, so it took no time at all to get everything in his trunk.

"Let's go." said Severus gesturing for Harry to leave with his trunk and owl. The child looked at him warily for a few seconds before doing as he was told. Much to his relief, each word spoken was a knife to the heart. Once he heard Harry thumping down the stairs he backed out the room before closing the door with a bang. Not listening to Petunia's screeching or banging. He attached the padlocks back, let her try and explain everything now.

Running back down the stairs, he'd been here longer than anticipated. Harry was waiting at the front door still bewildered but calm. He took Harry's trunk and began walking towards the end of the block, not stopping to see if Harry was following. No doubt the child would be glad to get out of there. He had much to discuss with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry when Severus finally stopped, only then did he shrink the trunk, and place it in his cloak pocket.

"We are Apparating, hold still it might be a little strange at first." said Severus bluntly, holding onto him he Apparated them away.

Harry looked around confused, eventually having to run to keep up with his Potions teacher. His eyes widened even further when he saw Mrs. Granger at the door. Weirdly enough the woman screamed completely terrified. Harry's mind was whirling out of control, what the hell was going on? Why would she react like that?

Severus flicked his wand twice, and Hermione's trunk flew down the stairs and everything packed into it. Absolutely everything belonging to Hermione, even her Muggle books, Snape's spell had been a bit too powerful…the spell Tonks had used hadn't been anywhere near as good as that one. The stuff continued to pack in; even teddies were in before it snapped closed.

"Miss Granger come here now," said Severus.

He was completely ignoring the protests and fear emanating from the apparent Muggle. What she was saying caused Harry to pay more attention to her. She was apologizing, blaming Dumbledore for something? And begging him not to take her…that they wanted her? What the hell was this all about?

"Professor Snape what's going on? Mum!" said Hermione trying to get to her; unfortunately Severus wasn't going to let her near the woman. He gripped her around the middle, with one hand and summoned and shrank the trunk with one swift movement.

"Let her go!" shouted Harry, grabbing at Snape's arm, unable to use both since he had his owl in it. The second he grabbed his arm they were gone, reappearing in some old manor…it was the last thing both knew as unconsciousness crept upon them.

* * *

oOoo what is Severus Snape up to? what who was the letter from? and just how has be been betrayed? :P


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dark Hunter **

**Chapter 2 **

**Learning The Truth **

* * *

Severus felt bad for spelling them asleep, but he had little choice in the matter. He had to get them inside and the wards replaced and strengthened. Only then would he explain everything to them. Not many people knew he had been left this place; it had belonged to his husband so he had a measurable amount of time. It depended on how long it would take Bill Weasley to look into his files at Gringotts on Dumbledore's orders. He wasn't sure how long it would be before someone found Minerva or how long it would be before they found out the kids were gone. Dumbledore would put two and two together and probably aim to kill him. Then probably Obliviate his children and then give them back to the others. Severus wasn't about to let that happen, never in a million years. Dumbledore would have to take them over his dead cold body. He'd find a way to protect them, he was resourceful and a brilliant potions master.

Levitating them both carefully, he stalked up to the manor; he hadn't been back since Hayden had been kissed and his children stolen. Fang and Vane the house elves, had died that day trying to keep them safe. They had failed, and Severus had lost what shred of normal life he had. Opening the double doors, the manor accepting and welcoming him home. He placed them on the large grand couches that were clean; in fact the entire place was still clean. The few house elves they still had, obviously remained so.

"Dane?" called Severus, swallowing thickly, Dane had been the one to find his brother elves dead and the children kidnapped. He had not been nice to the elf; in fact he'd almost killed him.

"Yes sir?" asked Dane appearing before him, watching Severus with wariness, tense and clearly remembering what had occurred, the last time he'd seen the wizard.

"Take me to the warding hub," said Severus, Hayden had spoken of it but never showed him it. He had taken his blood though, to add him to the wards, but it wasn't the blood ward he was interested in. It was the wards to keep them safe, and everyone else out they need strengthened. The kids didn't need added, since they had both his and Hayden's blood running through them.

"Yes sir," said Dane.

"Have one of the others keep an eye on these two, if they leave or are taken the consequences will be much more severe than what happened last time." said Severus seriously, he wasn't going to lose his children twice.

"Yes sir," said Dane his voice squeaker than normal. He clicked his fingers and another elf appeared. With that Dane walked down to the lowest part of the manor, lower than the dungeons to the very foundations. This was the most important process in building a magical manor/house. It controlled the entire place, or rather when someone took control of the wards they had control of the entire grounds and home. The earth sank underneath Severus' feet as he ducked down under the hatch.

Severus stared in awe at the sight before him; it could only be compared to a rainbow water fountain. It was a sphere suspended in mid air, multicoloured swirls dancing around in a circle. The magic you could feel emanating from it was immense, he could feel it from where he stood. They were also dangerous, put too much power into it or let it deteriorate it could cause a big bang and destroy the entire manor. It would take centuries for it to deteriorate though so it was no worries for Severus. Removing his wand, he approached it and allowed his magic to flow through his wand and into the sphere. Closing his eyes as the room heated up to unbreakable temperatures and the globe turn gold lighting the foundations. He then began to lessen the amount of magic slowly, until inevitably it came to a stop. Only then did he remove the tip of his wand from it and back away.

Hoisting himself through the hatch, content he was safe at least for the moment. He made his way back to the living room, relaxing completely when his children were still there. Fifteen years he'd missed on their life, while they grew up with others. At least his daughter had obviously had a somewhat normal life. Harry on the other hand…he'd wronged further and evidently from the room had not had a normal life. He was furious, it took everything he had not to go back to there and kill them. The mood he was in, it wouldn't be difficult; he had been a Death Eater for a reason.

Severus crouched down next to his son, moving his hair from his face, an adoption potion. His precious son, had Lily known? Merlin if she had it was another betrayal added to it. His heart twisted in unbearable agony; for so long he'd assumed them dead, a small piece of hope had always remained but he'd never put much faith in it. He'd always wondered if Voldemort had found out and ordered them executed. He'd never once considered it would be Dumbledore, breathing deeply he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Digging into his cloak pocket, he removed his emergency potions kit and grabbed a calming draught. Not for Harry, but for himself, he didn't want to hurt his kids, but the way he was feeling, he may accidentally say something he didn't mean.

Drinking it he banished the bottle and woke Harry up, he held onto him stopping him getting up. Harry had the ability to get out of very sticky situations like himself, so he wasn't taking the chance he'd get away without him explaining.

"SNAPE! LET ME GO! DOES DUMBLEDORE KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" shouted Harry, fighting against the rather strong hold his Potions Master has on him. He didn't know what was going on, and part of him was terrified, not just for himself but Hermione too. Then there was the fact he blamed Snape for his godfathers death.

"Calm down Harry," said Severus over the constant struggles and shouting Harry was still doing. "If you stop talking for five seconds I'd be able to explain!" snapped Severus, which succeeded in getting Harry to stop trying to get out of his hold and stop shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"Explain what?" snapped Harry his green eyes flashing in anger and hatred towards his Potions Professor.

Harry was unknowingly hurting Severus very deeply, doubts were rearing their ugly heads as well. How did one go about telling a child they'd been kidnapped? And those that adopted him might have known? That a man he thought of as a grandfather was responsible for it? From having light sided parents who he could proclaim his proudly against two Death Eater spies? No he wanted to be part of their lives, even if they rejected him they deserved to know the truth. Harry wasn't going to accept the truth, maybe with Hermione awake he would. He really didn't want to listen to Hermione asking a million questions, not right now. Taking a deep breath, he began by asking simple questions. "Do you know about blood adoption?"

"Blood adoption?" asked Harry bewildered by the suddenness of the question; he was definitely asking the wrong person. Hermione was the smart one; she knew everything or felt like it anyway.

"Yes, do you know what it does?" asked Severus, grateful he'd taken the calming draught, otherwise he'd have been irritated by Harry's lack of knowledge. If Harry had been raised by him he'd have already known everything about Potions by now.

Harry shook his head negatively.

Severus rolled his eyes, cast a nonverbal sticking charm on his son's butt and went over to Hermione and woke her up. Her reaction wasn't as loud as Harry's but she was very concerned for her so called Parents.

"Sit down next to Harry, now." said Severus, her brown eyes filled with concern she did as she was told.

"Is Voldemort after us?" asked Hermione grabbing hold of Harry's hand. "Is that why we've been brought here? Is it a safe house? Where is everyone else? Why didn't we get sent to Grimmauld Place?"

"Quite finished?" asked Severus wryly, she hadn't even stopped to take a breather.

Harry was just sitting there his arms crossed glaring at Severus darkly. If this was going to be where he was his entire summer he wasn't going to be happy. The man had gotten Sirius killed and he hated him. It didn't help he couldn't get up off this damn couch!

"Sir what is going on and what did you do to my mum?" said Hermione.

"He didn't do anything," admitted Harry reluctantly, he didn't understand her reaction any more than Hermione apparently.

"What is going on!" demanded Hermione beyond exasperated she just wanted an answer! Now she was beginning to understand how Harry felt after taking to Dumbledore. Who according to Harry spoke in riddles all the time.

Severus took Hermione's hands, freaking the girl out further. "Explain the adoption potion to Harry." Hermione stilled, her eyes wide a glimmer of what could only be described as recognition and perhaps suspicion rooted in her mind. Oh no, poor Harry, he was adopted and Snape had been tasked with telling him. Why Snape? Dumbledore would have been better off telling him. Why was she here? To help him accept it? Wouldn't an adult have been better suited for it? She couldn't be related to him could she? No it was preposterous her parents would have told her if she had a brother.

"It's a potion that gives you the traits of your adopted parents, looks, even magically the Potters are known for their greatness at Defence against the dark arts, its why they've all been Auror's." said Hermione gripping Harry tightly, this was going to kill him. "It's permanent unless you are given the antidote, but some traits remain. Your looks will revert, your magic but part of your core and blood will always be recognized as the adopted parents child."

"Indeed," said Severus taking a deep breath, "Tell me how did you two become friends? From what I remember you did not get on." he could tell Hermione was already suspecting that something was going on.

"We didn't to begin with," said Hermione quietly, where on earth was this going? She was so confused. They'd been taken from their houses, brought here of all places, and with only Snape for company. Dumbledore hadn't come yet, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to either. "Mostly me and Ron, Harry didn't take sides. Until the Halloween incident, with the troll."

"Harry, why did you go and warn her? You wouldn't have done it for anyone else would you?" said Severus. The bond might not be completely shut down; it could be why they were such close friends. Closer than even Ronald Weasley was with them.

"I didn't want anything to happen to her," stated Harry eventually still sulking.

"And you, why did you risk expulsion to help him? You wouldn't have done it for anyone else either would you?" said Severus, he knew with one hundred percent certainty that the bond was there just slightly muted.

"No I wouldn't, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to him." said Hermione confused.

"Exactly, that's because you have a bond, one that despite both of you being blood adopted remained behind." said Severus. "You are twins, brother and sister, born on July thirty first."

"My parents wouldn't have given her away!" snapped Harry defensively despite the shock coursing through him. He'd always thought of Hermione as a sister, to hear she actually was, boggled his mind.

"Always jumping to conclusions Harry, you need to learn to think before you speak." said Severus honestly.

"We were both blood adopted Harry, it means the Potter's aren't your parents…our parents are dead aren't they?" asked Hermione, "But my parents didn't know about the magical world! Why would I be blood adopted by them?" she felt dizzy and sick, she gripped onto Snape's hands because there was nothing else to hold onto. Her entire world was being ripped from her. Poor Harry was probably not any better off.

"They did, as soon as she saw me she immediately became hysterical." said Severus, staring at both of them, he cursed quietly and grabbed his potions kit grabbing two calming draughts. It took some work but inevitably Severus managed to get them to swallow it. They had gone into shock, and they didn't even know the worst part yet.

* * *

"Dane?" called Severus; three hours had gone by, both of them remaining asleep. Severus usually prided himself on being truthful and telling someone how it was. Yet he couldn't do that to his children. He was terrified of their reaction, what if they didn't want to know? It would kill him after finding them. It's why he'd been so reluctant to tell them, the longer he waited he knew it would be more difficult. He vowed to tell them the rest as soon as they woke up.

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf, by the looks of things he'd calmed down in Severus' presence. He seemed eager to help them as apposed to terrified, of being in his presence. Obviously content that a replay wasn't going to occur.

"Is there enough food for dinner for three?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir," said Dane.

"Then make it please," said Severus distractedly, not paying the elf much attention. His thoughts were as always, on his children. They would need something to eat, it looked as if Harry could use it, and he was skinner than Hermione. Merlin only knows what his husband would have thought of this situation. He'd often feared that Hayden wouldn't have forgiven him for not keeping their children safe, Hayden had died for them and he'd failed in his duty as a parent. He had another chance, it's just the matter if they would give it or not.

"Yes sir," said Dane and the house elf popped away.

* * *

Harry came to it twenty minutes later; he was more used to potions than Hermione. He'd been in the hospital wing often enough, he was in there at least twice a year without fail. His backside was still stuck to the couch, he couldn't even move it the slightest and it was getting numb. He wasn't sure what to think, Hermione had been his sister all along, and the Potter's weren't his parents. Did that mean he wasn't the boy who lived? Or rather the prophecy did it even concern him? Had his parents defied Voldemort three times? The possibility of him not being responsible for everyone was…a weight of his shoulders. If his sister was all he had left, well he could live with that, after all not having parents was nothing new to him. There was something wrong with this though, why it was only Snape and the way he'd come. Then there was the way Mrs. Granger had reacted. He was missing something and he wasn't sure what it was. He might not be as smart as Hermione, thanks to the Dursley's treatment of him but he did have his own set of smarts. Contrary to Snape's opinion he could keep his mouth shut, he wasn't Ron.

"Who are my birth parents?" asked Harry quietly, observing Snape, it was extremely disheartening to see him so…human. He'd always been comfortable hating him, that's because he was so cold and hard, sneering all the time. Yet he looked so broken sitting there, it made him feel uncomfortable. Snape had been the one true constant in his life, he could always count on him to belittle him, sneer and tell him how stupid and foolhardy he was. He'd never cared about the fame and always treated him like everyone else.

Severus shook off his thoughts, turning to face Harry the documents hanging loosely in his hand. He could see Hermione was also conscious but not revealing the fact, not much got past him being a spy. Her body had stiffened noticeably, upon awakening.

"You were born with two fathers; one of them bore you for the entire duration of their pregnancy. It's why you are both so powerful, and why despite the potion your twin bond endured." said Severus.

Hermione gasped "Male pregnancies are very rare, it's said Merlin had a child as well."

"Indeed it is," said Severus, "With Poppy Pomfrey you were both safely delivered and he survived."

"Then why did we…they gave us up?" asked Harry, the way he'd been treated all his life, it was a logical conclusion to come to unfortunately.

"No, you were both wanted, so much so that your father allowed himself to be kissed. He was a spy for Dumbledore, but made the Headmaster swear not to say anything. He didn't want to risk your other father or your lives." said Severus his heart pounding like a drum.

"Why the kiss? Most Death Eaters were given sentences in Azkaban," said Hermione confounded.

"Azkaban wouldn't have affected or held him," said Severus tensely, he didn't like talking about his husband but they were his kids, they deserved to know the truth.

"Why?" asked Harry, did they know he was an Animagus? A small one like Skeeters?

"He was a vampire, which is what you will come if the potion is removed from your system." said Severus quietly. "Half vampires, you won't need to drink blood but it will no doubt tempt you, since it is in half your DNA."

"So they are both dead now?" asked Hermione sadly.

"No, your other father is very much alive," said Severus, it was nearly time, and he prayed they didn't react unfavourably.

"He'd rather spy than take care of us?" murmured Harry darkly.

Here comes the hardest part, thought Severus, "No, you were taken from your cribs right here in this manor when you were two days old." the pretence up he continued, no longer referring to himself in third person. "Seeing him kissed was too much for me to handle, I went into labour three weeks early, I barely managed to get to Poppy otherwise all three of us would have died that night."

"Kidnapped?" choked Hermione, oh Merlin no, she prayed her adopted parents hadn't had a hand in that.

"I paid the Goblins to look into it, all the evidence the Ministry had managed to collect. Not that they cared much, children of two death eaters going missing, they had other things they'd prefer to do. If it had been say Ronald Weasley they'd have tried ten times harder." said Severus, "All magic is recorded in Gringotts, adopted or not…you will have been recognized as our heirs. When they realized it was a kidnapping, and the adoption potion administered without your parents approval, they had no choice but to alert me of their findings."

"My pare…the Potters knew?" asked Harry his breathing ragged.

"It gets worse, Dumbledore oversaw the adoptions, both of them his magical signature gives him away." said Severus. "If I had asked them sooner…I would have known when you were eleven years old…Albus must have kidnapped you and gave you to the Potters and Grangers."

"But they didn't know about the magical world!" said Hermione shaken to the core.

"That's the impression they gave you yes, but it's easy to miss the signs or suspicion…especially when it's someone you love." sighed Severus.

"The prophecy?" ventured Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione confused what prophecy? The one that had broken at the Ministry? What did that matter.

"Is not you, both your father and I had definitely defied Voldemort more than three times when the Prophecy was made." said Severus grimly.

"My entire life has been a lie?" asked Harry his green eyes filling with tears he refused to let fall.

"Yes, the killing curse cannot kill you, you are half vampire but as you can see it does wound you severely." said Severus.

"He knew he knew all along." croaked Harry; the tears began to fall as he realized he was nothing but a chess piece in an old fool's game. To think he could have had a sister, a twin sister to grow up with and a father. He didn't care that his father was Snape, he would have treated him right, and he'd been wanted. Dumbledore had destroyed his life, and he had no idea why, it was killing him.

He was engulfed in strong arms, as the tears continued to fall. He smelt of potion ingredients even during the summer. Would he have been good at potions? It felt so good to be hugged this way. Hermione and Molly had only given him brief ones over the years. His hair wasn't greasy like it looked, it was really soft. His sister hugged him too and for that brief moment, Harry felt at home, felt as though everything was going to be okay.

The house elf placed the food down quietly so he didn't disturb them. Dane had a small tear sliding down its large face, it seemed as though Master Snape had his family back at last. Vane and Fury would be smiling right now, they'd given their lives to save them. Dane only wished he'd been there, it might have been the difference between saving them and stopping the evil one who took the twins.

* * *

There we go! so will they move right away or will Severus destroy everyone's reputation? the Potters the grangers and Dumbledore? making kidnapping completely evil by the Minister and Dementors kiss? what about Dumbledore's hand? without Severus will he die? R&R PLEASE! oh and tomorrow either Willing or Life After Death and Betrayal will be updated! :) hope that makes you happy!


	3. Chapter 3 - CHAPTER NOT A PETITION!

**My Dark Hunter **

**Chapter 3 **

**Recovering and Questions **

* * *

Severus continued holding his children close, tears of his own almost falling, yet failing to do so. He hadn't cried since that night, after destroying absolutely everything not stuck down. Just two days after giving birth, from an impassive point of view, the destruction done to the property was impressive to say the least. It showed how much Severus had cared, how much he had loved his children in just the time he'd had them. He'd even taken to dressing in the dark, not wanting to see the scar than ran the entire length side ways of his stomach, where the children had been cut from him. He'd never had it magically healed; he'd needed it as a reminder that it hadn't been a dream, even if he couldn't bring himself to look at it. Swallowing thickly, despite the cramp in his knees, he still held on, part of him was afraid if he let them go - he'd loose them all over again. The smell of food began wafting over, causing his son's stomach to rumble ominously.

"I'm going to kill them," said Severus into his son's ear, with cold calculating murder intent in his voice.

"You can't do that, please," said Harry, shock and warmth blooming in his belly despite the chilliness of his voice. "They'll send you to Azkaban."

Severus chuckled darkly, "I'm not a Slytherin for nothing Harry, there will be nothing to find."

Harry stared at the other side of the room, just a day ago he'd have been horrified by such a statement. The betrayal he'd just suffered…all of them, he couldn't care less about the magical world anymore. Was that wrong of him? Maybe, but Harry just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. His dreams were all coming true, admittedly not the way he'd ever imagined but still - his hearts desires were coming to life. If he could see the mirror right now, he'd see only himself for his dreams had all come true. He had a family, one that was alive, but Harry wasn't stupid, it wasn't going to be easy. For one thing they had to stop their father, boy that sounded very bloody odd coming from him, from committing murder. When all he wanted to do was go out and do the same thing. He badly wanted answers; answers he didn't think would ever be satisfactorily answered. He could bet his bottom Knut Hermione felt the same. It would be worse for her, she loved logic and anything illogical bothered her to such a degree she'd moan about it.

"Why did they do it?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by his dad's teaching robes. It was the summer holidays, they'd just gotten back home last night, why did he have teaching robes on? He didn't wear them all the time did he?

"I wish I had answers for you Harry, but I honestly do not know, even if they answered would you understand?" asked Severus, his chest rumbling as he spoke, causing Harry to smile at the weird sensation, he'd never been hugged so long, and it felt really nice.

"No," said Harry warily, he was so tired, not just physically but mentally. He felt as though he'd been taken body blows all day. Eventually the warmth and secure feeling left as Severus almost as reluctant as Harry was to part with it withdrew.

Severus lay his sleeping daughter down, not even trying to tame the mess of wild hair. It was almost as much a lost cause as it was for Harry. Merlin he did wonder what they'd look like under the potion…would they take after his husband or him? He half hoped it was his husband. Taking a deep breath he stood up, wincing as his legs protested. He wasn't young by any means, but the constant Cruciatus curses he'd been taking had prematurely aged his body. Swiping the blanket draped on the couch he covered Hermione, Merlin they'd done it to hurt him he was sure of it.

"Done what?" asked Harry, watching Severus closely.

"What?" asked Severus focusing on his son having been distracted.

"What did they do to hurt you?" asked Harry.

"Your names," said Severus hoarsely, "They are very similar to what I picked out."

"What are our names?" asked Harry as Severus picked up the tray with the food on it. The most delicious smelling food Harry had ever smelt in his life. That included Hogwarts, which was saying a lot. His stomach growled again, causing Harry to flush in embarrassment. He didn't know why, but he was feeling rather self conscious. This was his dad, father, whatever but until now he'd always been someone Harry hated, his teacher. Would it get better? Or would he always feel as though he was doing something wrong?

Severus passed over the magical birth certificates; he hadn't looked at them for fifteen years. If he had, he would have realized his children were still alive. The date of death was still blank, and would remain so until they died.

Harry looked over the document and saw what his dad was talking about.

**Registration Number - **690129

**Date of Birth - - **31 July 1980

**Blood Status - **Pureblood

**Sex - **Male

**Name - **Hadrian Severus Rockwood Snape

**Name and Surname**

**Of Father -**Hayden Augustus Rockwood

**Name and Maiden **

**Name of Mother**

**(bearer) - **Severus Tobias Snape

**Residence of Father - **Ancestral Rockwood Manor (unplottable)

**Residence of Mother **

**(bearer) - **Rockwood Manor (unplottable)

**Occupation of Father -** Unspeakable

**Occupation of Mother **

**(Bearer) **- Potions Master

**Date Registered - **31 July 1980

He looked at Hermione's and found apart from the sex and name it was exactly the same. Harmony Saraphena Rockwood-Snape, they really had stuck the rusty knife into the gaping wound. Could it be the reason his dad had hate him? His name added to the fact he thought Harry was James' son.

"Was my…err, Lily pregnant?" asked Harry frowning as Severus took the birth certificates off him and pushed a plate filled to the brim into his lap. He hadn't eaten much the weeks leading to going home, not just because of Sirius, but because he knew he'd be going back to being starved at Privet Drive. He began eating slowly, until the 'do as your told' look shifted from Severus' face replaced by poignant pain. "You knew her." stated Harry, someone that had actually known her.

"She was and I did." said Severus his face haunted.

"Did she know too?" asked Harry quietly, why had they died for a child not their own? They'd kidnapped him from his family, had they grown to love him? Or had they sacrificed themselves on Dumbledore's orders to get the prophecy child? He wasn't the prophecy child…so how had he been able to pick it up? Had he altered future for his own ends and actually made it come to fruition?

"It's more than likely," admitted Severus dourly, "Unless Potter took her blood, and Obliviated her."

"There has to be a record of his birth then right?" asked Harry quietly, his brow puckered, causing Severus to smile slightly, Hayden used to do that too.

"All records are magically created the moment of the birth, it updates itself names and of course dates of death." said Severus, there was so much Harry didn't know about his own world.

"So where will we find records of it? Is there one? I mean like a hard copy." asked Harry, still nibbling away at the food without using his fork. He particularly liked the steak pieces; the sauce was to die for too.

"Yes, depending on where the boy was born, Hogwarts, St. Mungo's or if the boy was born at home the Ministry will have it." said Severus.

"That's a lot of places to look," said Harry downhearted. Asking Severus would be no help, after all he had gone into premature labour, probably around the same time as Alice and Lily. It was odd, a man going into labour, he'd only found out last year it was a possibility for a man to get pregnant. Before that he'd thought it was just woman, Poppy had told them though it was very rare. She hadn't spoken like she'd helped give birth to well…him just fifteen years ago. The sex education class had been enlightening even if it was embarrassing. Thankfully it had just been the boys during that class; the girls had one of their own.

"What are you thinking?" asked Severus, hiding his suspicion, but he wasn't a dunderhead, he knew his son even if he'd known him as Harry Potter, he still knew when he was up to something. He always had, it wasn't anything to do with reading his mind. He just got that gleam, that look in his eyes that screamed trouble. Of course it was more daunting when Hermione got that look in her eye. Would he ever get to call his children by their true name? Or were they truly always going to remain named by those who'd kidnapped them?

* * *

Will Harry prove to be just as brutal, non forgiving and deadly as his fathers before him? will they work together to get revenge on those who wronged them becoming very different people in the process until there's nothing of goody two shoes Hermione granger and heroic Harry Potter left? will they die at the hands of those they wronged or would you rather seem them 'punished' legally then leave? will their personality change without the potions ;) R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dark Hunter **

**Chapter 4 **

**Talking Some More **

* * *

Hermione stirred opening her eyes wondering where the heck she was, she didn't recognize the décor at all. Then the memory came rushing back, she was in Professor Snape's home, no he wasn't professor Snape…she swallowed thickly, he was her…mother? No the official name for them was the bearer, but technically he'd always be called 'father' she remembered the lecture Poppy Pomfrey had given that day about male pregnancies. Harry was her brother, she'd always felt a connection, felt protective of him but she had never thought anything of it. If they were really brother and sister why had she remained neutral during their fourth year? Why hadn't she stood firmly at his side, she had but kept out of it between Ron and Harry. She stared at Harry, wondering if they looked alike under the adoption potion. She'd always wanted a sibling, but her parents…no the Granger's hadn't had more children. There was a possibility they couldn't, which was why they had her, yet how could they have done this?

"Where's er…where is he?" asked Hermione not sure what to call him yet. Her entire identity had been stripped from her, suffering a great betrayal from people who'd raised her. Her…father had treated her with contempt and scorn for five years while educating her. If this was how she felt…she didn't want to imagine what Harry was going through, her brother. Her salvation, the one thing keeping her from breaking down with this knowledge and information. Part of her wanted to go out and curse everything and everyone she saw, wanted answers from her so called parents. The darker side that she'd only let unleashed few times, slapping Malfoy, dealing with Skeeters and Ron.

"Brewing a potion," said Harry quietly, Hermione had been out of it for hours, meanwhile he'd just been thinking, unable to sleep. He wanted answers, but he didn't want to go near Dumbledore or anyone that could be potentially involved in the betrayal. He wanted to know if he'd been a doppelganger, someone meant to fool Voldemort while the real boy who lived was out there somewhere. Or if Dumbledore had manipulated his life to make him fit the prophecy. There were only a few possibilities out there, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Hermione just smiled half heartedly, she should have known. No doubt he was brewing to take his mind of everything that happened. She understood the desire; she wanted to do the same thing. Unfortunately, her mind continued to whirl out of control. Why had she and Harry been taken? Why split them up? Why had he done it? It just didn't make sense and she felt as if she was standing on very thin ice, in the middle of a very large pond.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry biting his lip, Merlin this was his sister! His twin sister! He didn't understand why he felt so apprehensive. Yet part of him did, he feared rejection, such a silly thing but he did fear it. What if she didn't want to be his sister? What if she wanted to go home? What if for some reason she didn't want Severus Snape to be her father? The bigger question might be did he want him? But he already knew the answer. Their past aside he'd always wanted someone who cared, his parents.

"What's that?" asked Hermione staring at the papers in Harry's hands, reminding the soon to be sixteen year old of them.

Staring down absently, wondering what Mione was talking about, "Our birth certificates." said Harry, handing them to her.

**Registration Number - **690130

**Date of Birth - - **31 July 1980

**Blood Status - **Pureblood

**Sex - **Female

**Name - **Harmony Saraphena Rockwood-Snape

**Name and Surname**

**Of Father -**Hayden Augustus Rockwood

**Name and Maiden **

**Name of Mother**

**(bearer) - **Severus Tobias Snape

**Residence of Father - **Ancestral Rockwood Manor (unplottable)

**Residence of Mother **

**(bearer) - **Rockwood Manor (unplottable)

**Occupation of Father -** Unspeakable

**Occupation of Mother **

**(Bearer) **- Potions Master

**Date Registered - **31 July 1980

"There's no time, I wonder which one of us is the oldest." said Hermione slyly.

"It has to be me, I was born as the seventh month dies." said Harry.

"Then you would be wrong, Hermione was indeed born first, or rather taken out first, Harry you were immediately after. You were both born in the same minute." said Severus showing face. It had happened just after midnight, the stress had gotten too much for him seeing his husband kissed. His children would never get to see him, know him. He sat down opposite his children, even the few hours in the potions lab hadn't helped comfort him as it usually would. He had no idea what the hell to do, and it wasn't like him at all.

"I want to go back," said Hermione.

Pain flared immediately over Severus' face, as a spy he could endure anything, yet his child, his daughter telling him she wanted to go back to those who had kidnapped her hurt worse than anything he'd ever been forced to tolerate before. Part of him could barely believe she wanted to return to them, after everything they'd done. If he forced her to stay here, she would just hate him and that's possibly the only worst thing that could happen.

Harry flinched at Hermione's words, he wanted to stay, anything was better than the Dursley's. Would he have to choose between Hermione and their dad? He felt tears prickling in his eyes, but refused to let them form to fall. He hadn't even cried when Sirius died, couldn't, hurt too much. To cry would be to grieve and that would be admitting Sirius was truly gone.

"If that is what you wish," said Severus keeping his voice neutral. Inwardly though this was killing him, he shouldn't have expected anything more. He'd treated his children with scorn and contempt for five years, there never had been hopes of a happy reunion he'd imagined in his most desperate hours. Despite his earlier actions, he couldn't really keep them here against their will.

"Mione," whispered Harry painfully, his entire vision of a family collapsing before his eyes, his breathing began to labour. By sheer will alone he stopped himself having a full out panic attack. He'd had them frequently as a child, but when terror was all you knew…you had to find a way to stop them.

"I have to find out!" snapped Hermione, her anger showing. "I need answers! I want to know why." just as Harry had predicted she was taking it hard. She hated illogical things, things that made no sense, that had no 'why' or 'how' attached to it. She couldn't conceive the idea that she would never be given an answer. "Harry I loved them so much, they've been my parents for fifteen years…don't tell me you don't want answers yourself…you cant get any, but I can." she said soothingly, feeling awful for yelling at her younger brother.

"Yo-you mean you want to come back here?" asked Harry breathlessly, his green eyes alight with hope. Asking the question, his father had been desperate to ask, yet unable to do so in case the answer wasn't good.

"They knew, they knew and didn't tell me, I don't think I could ever forgive them for that." said Hermione her usually soft brown eyes hard and filled with fury. From what Harry had said, they knew who Severus was, why he'd been there. What other choice did she have but to think that they'd always known? She wanted to find out how they'd known Dumbledore. She'd seen the look on their faces; she couldn't bring herself to hurt them. She knew between the three of them they'd need to make it work - no matter how hard it was at the beginning. They owed it to themselves; they'd missed out so much they just couldn't let them win.

"The antidote is available if you ever want to use it," said Severus quietly, very out of character for him. It was understandable given what life had just thrown at him.

"How long does it take to run its course? It is painful?" asked Harry, he didn't want to look like the man who'd taken part in keeping him from his family. Stolen him away from his dad and sister, it sickened him that they'd remain in part of him.

"Depends," admitted Severus, "On a normal wizard you only experience growing pains if you grew taller, but with you both being half vampire…I truly do not know."

"Half vampire? Does that mean we will live forever?" asked Harry curiously.

"Again I do not know there aren't many vampires mating with humans Harry. It may happen, but it's never been written about…I honestly do not know the answer. Hayden was looking into the matter; he wanted to find out if you were pure human or vampire, maybe a blend of both. He wanted to be sure that I would be okay during the duration of my…pregnancy." said Severus admittedly, it's not often he said he didn't know, he was a man that strove to know everything he could. It was in this that his daughter was exactly like him, her need to plan and write everything down came from her other father.

"How far along did he get? Did he write it down? A journal or anything?" asked Hermione.

"Breathe." said Severus wryly, "There is a room we used to use…I have not entered it in nearly sixteen years." his voice changed from amused to haunted in the space of one word.

"Can I read it?" asked Hermione attentively.

"Yes," said Severus his face pained, Hayden had been their father, and it was their right to have things that belonged to him. He had kept everything, or rather everything was as it had been, and he'd left the Manor and never once looked back.

"You mean there's still something of his here?" asked Harry, hope showing.

"Everything is still here Harry," said Severus understanding Harry's need. When he thought James and Lily were his parents all he had was a cloak and a map belonging James. He vowed to share all the stories he could with him, let him know his real father. He wouldn't give an idealised version of him, just the truth so Harry could know who his father really was.

"Can…you call me Hadrian?" asked Harry vulnerably.

"Nothing would make me happier Hadrian," said Severus his eyes twinkling slightly that answered one question. He was being given permission to call his son by his true name.

"Did they know our names?" asked Hermione staring down at the birth certificates, noticing the similarities of their names. Which admittedly did add insult to injury, Dumbledore was an evil bastard and she wanted to kill him. Shaking off her rather unacceptable thoughts, refusing to think on it further.

"No." stated Severus, he had decided alone, not even Poppy had known what he'd called his children. The birth certificates had been untouched, so he couldn't see a way they did find out, unless Dumbledore had used a spell to find out before giving them the adoption potion. "Unless he found out before giving you over."

"Can you take me there?" asked Hermione.

"It will be risky, they will already know you are gone, the Order and Dumbledore. Not just you, which means the area might be crawling with wizards." said Severus grimly. "If it's what you feel you need then I'll do it." he could deny his children nothing.

"I still have the cloak but if Dumbledore or Moody is there then we will be found out." said Harry. "Will we be fast like a vampire when the potions removed?"

"Yes," said Severus nodding his head.

"Then if you want to do this Mione, your best advantage would be to take the potion then go…the sooner the better, they won't expect anything right away." said Harry, the solider in him coming out to play. Laying strategist moves, he was awful at chess, yet he could lay scenarios out like nobodies business. Everyone assumed Harry won out of sheer dumb luck, maybe the troll and first year was, but after that Harry had learned. He knew of Voldemort's need for audience and theatrics which always bought him time to think of a way out. He knew Dumbledore, without even realizing it he knew how he'd react to situations, how he'd lay them out. He'd been more than just a 'puppet' he'd been unknowingly accumulating information from everyone around him. "They wouldn't be expecting vampire's period."

Severus felt something unfamiliar swell in his heart, not completely unfamiliar, he'd felt it the first time he'd held his children. It was a fathers pride; Hayden would have been even more pleased.

"Then lets do it." said Hermione trusting Harry's judgement, it helped that it made complete sense. Wizards were slow compared to vampires, they wouldn't even see them coming. She needed to do this; she finally understood Harry's actions at the end of the year. The undying, relentless need to rescue his godfather…and get answers about the 'weapon'. His godfather, Sirius wasn't his godfather…had he known? Harry was going to be plagued with these questions but never really know for sure, it would kill him.

* * *

And the next chapter... SO!

Harry/Hadrian - Jasper or Edward? which one?

Hermione/Harmony - Jasper or Edward or Jacob? which one?

If one of them is JASPER what happens to Alice? not in the story at all? or finding her mate then bumping into Jasper who was looking for a new way of life? you pick! although it wont be happening for a few more chapters yet...they need their revenge before they leave :D R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dark Hunter **

**Chapter 5 **

**Potions And Anti-dotes**

* * *

It came as no surprise that Severus already had the potions on hand; he had been brewing earlier after all. Hermione fingered the potion, looking at it pensively. They didn't know how it was going to work, how painful it would be, and what they'd be like once the adoption potion had been purged from their system. They were half vampire, if that wasn't enough to blow their mind - they might live forever. Hermione couldn't wait to read her…fathers journal, find out more information about her and Harry. Hermione had said she'd take the potion first, wanting to make sure if anything happened it would happen to her and not Harry, her little brother. It didn't matter if it was only a few seconds; he was still her little brother. She'd always wanted a sibling, and now she had one, and she'd be damned if she let anything else to happen to him. It's as if the knowledge had snapped something in her, she'd always been protective of Harry but it had reached new heights in a single day.

"I'd suggest taking it on the couch or a bed," said Severus, anticipation rushing through him, he didn't want to take the chance of them changing their mind. So with that in mind he ushered them back into the living room, fingering his wand just in case he needed it.

Hermione sat down on the couch, and Severus used his wand to convert it into a sofa bed. Closing her eyes, she knew she had to do this. Not just because she wanted answers, Harry wanted them to be together. It didn't surprise her, since Harry…no, Hadrian had never had a family. It was something he'd always desperately desired; in fact she knew he'd accept Voldemort as a father if he didn't want him killed, if it had come to that. She knew what he'd seen in the mirror in first year; Ron had told her about it. More of a passing comment before boasting about what he'd seen, what he'd be and accomplish. Despite the fact it was obvious what the mirror was Ron had been adamant it showed HIS future not his heart's desires. Praying it wouldn't hurt too much, she choked back the potion and almost immediately she could feel it beginning to work.

Hadrian watched in trepidation as Hermione's face began to screw up in obvious pain. Sitting down, he bit his lip taking her hand worrying about her. Severus…no his dad took a seat at the other side, watching her with hawk eyes, his wand at the ready if anything went wrong. Jumping in terror as she began screaming, his green eyes gleaming with fear.

"What's wrong with her?" shouted Hadrian ineffectually trying to soothe away the pain.

"Calm down, shouting isn't helping her," said Severus calming his son down, "Her body is going through changes, it was always going to be painful. As soon as its over I've got a pain reliever here for her, she will not suffer I promise."

Hadrian nodded curtly listening to his father, continuing to clutch Hermione's hand close, giving her any measure of comfort he could. Her screaming didn't last long, eventually she went still but it wasn't over yet, the physical changes weren't through. Right before their very eyes, Hermione changed, her hair went darker, and became a little straighter. She now had the same colour of hair as Hadrian did.

"OUCH! Hermione let go you're hurting me!" said Hadrian, trying to yank his hand out of his sisters bruising tight grip all of a sudden. She certainly seemed to have her vampire strength now that's for sure. Almost as if she could hear him, or sense his hurt she released her hold. Gripping the conjured bed instead, ripping the springs causing Harry to gasp, he could barely believe he was going to have that kind of strength too.

"Are you okay, Hadrian?" asked Severus eyeing his hand in concern, wincing unnoticeably at the bruise already forming on his son's delicate and thin hand.

"I've had worse," said Hadrian shaking it off. More concerned about Hermione and in doing so he failed to notice the dark look passing over his father's features. There was little doubt revenge on the Dursley's was back on the menu for Severus Snape. Nobody hurt what was his and lived to tell the tale.

"I'll get a potion for it in a minute," said Severus.

Hadrian just blinked and gave Severus a curious look before focusing on Hermione again.

"Do you think she'll have green eyes like me? Or will both our eyes change?" asked Hadrian curiously. It was so odd seeing Hermione with dark brown manageable hair. He'd get used to it; he couldn't wait to see what he looked like under it all. There was nothing he'd like more than to be his own person, not a carbon copy of someone.

"I do not know, I never got a chance to see your eyes change from the baby blue all children are born with." said Severus quietly, his eyes pained once more. He'd missed so much; his children were all but adults and emotionally hurt by everyone around them. They needed him, but for how long? Would that be enough to correct five years of mistakes he'd made? Merlin he hoped so. He needed to get them away from the British magical world. They needed a fresh start; he vowed to take them as far away as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry," said Hadrian quietly.

Severus' lips twisted into a sardonic smirk, making him look more like their potions Master; at least he wasn't completely gone. "It's hardly your fault now is it?" he said wryly.

"No, I guess not." said Hadrian sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, staring around in obvious awe, her eyesight had always been good, but now…oh it was perfect. She could see everything, even the dust motes floating around the room. She felt different, more betrayed if that was possible. It lessened the love she'd felt for those that raised her, she felt darker, vindictive thoughts went rampant in her mind. She'd always stopped them as a human, but as a half vampire…she was less inclined to let things go.

"Mione…are you okay?" asked Hadrian wide eyed.

"Here drink this, it will help with the pain." said Severus handing her a level five pain reliving draught.

"I don't need it, the pains gone." said Hermione sitting up.

Severus nodded and pocketed the potion, staring at his daughter in awe. She had his eyes, and Hayden's hair and both their tallness. She was slightly taller than she'd been as 'Hermione Granger' paler also; nothing gave away her vampire heritage though. Well unless you observed them running in a way humans could not. Severus used a scan that Hayden had taught him, it was used mostly on those with creature inheritance.

"Your bites won't be lethal," said Severus as he read the results.

"What do you mean the bite won't be lethal?" asked Hadrian.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Didn't you read the chapter on vampires, Hadrian? He means the venom, all vampires have venom. It means I cannot turn anyone into a vampire."

"Correct," said Severus proudly, one of these days Hadrian would stop and think about things before asking silly questions. He knew his son was capable of more; he just didn't seem to care for it. Well he would nip it in the bud once they were safely in their roles as father and son. It may take a while, but it would regardless of the betrayal, it was going to be so new to all of them.

"Oh yeah," said Hadrian nodding in remembrance. He'd been too worried about Remus Lupin to actually digest the information, he'd written enough for the essay, but that was it. Such as his mind was at the age of thirteen, he'd worried Snape had poisoned him, he'd been such an idiot, and one could argue he still could be, even at fifteen nearing sixteen. He was ashamed of himself, knowing the truth made him dwell on how bad a light he'd always painted Severus - his own father, thought Hadrian with a sinking feeling in his stomach. His broom the stone, thinking he was poisoning Remus…blaming him for Sirius' death and many other things.

Severus just smirked in amusement.

"Your turn," said Hermione, getting up with more grace than normal. She could barely wait to test her new abilities, how fast she'd run, and what other things she could have grown up doing.

Hadrian stared at the potion, on the table and shored himself up, he wanted this, and no he needed it. Hadrian had wanted a family for as long as he remembered. The pain would be worth it, and apparently it wore of pretty quickly so that was a plus. Sitting down on the broken transfigured sofa bed, wondering if he'd add to its ripped state with amusement. He shot the potion back, swallowing without tasting; the residue stayed making him gag slightly.

Hermione tensed, waiting for her brother to scream, ready to repay the favour of helping him through it. Yet nothing happened, he just continued to sit there. His eyes closed teeth clenched the only indication he was in any way distressed. She looked at Severus and saw him looking at Hadrian with some sort of morbid combination of sadness, hopelessness and fury with the likes she'd never seen before. Not even the people who'd raised her had ever shown such a…strong case of emotion. Not even when she'd fallen behind one day, her mother had never gotten hysterical. Just came up to her and told her never to wander of again and hugged her. She was noticing things she hadn't before, real parents got scared, angry and upset, and she hadn't. Her…father had been right; love did make people look at things differently.

"Why didn't it hurt him as much?" asked Hermione, her piercing black eyes very much like her father, regarding the situation suspiciously. She already suspected but didn't want to think about it.

"Because he's used to it," said Severus his voice flat and devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"The Dursley's," said Hermione her eyes flashing feeling rage burning deep in her very soul. The bond was now completely open; she could feel her twin brother a small strand she could connect to Severus. That was expected he borne them, part of them would always be connected to him. She'd gotten hints here and there things hadn't been good, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought they hurt him. He'd eluded they didn't feed him; it's why she sent food to him, but bloody hell why hadn't Hadrian told her about them hurting him?

"Yes," said Severus coldly, they would die this week, just as soon as he was able to get them to safety. They had many things they had to do, and sooner the better in their case.

"What colour are my eyes?" asked Hadrian opening them, staring at his father. He could feel the pull to both Hermione and his father.

"You tell me," said Severus conjuring a large floor mirror, allowing Hadrian to see himself properly for the first time.

Hadrian peaked into the mirror awed; he'd always viewed himself as a spectacle nest haired awkward gawky boy who was too short, to skinny and sick looking. The only part of himself, Harry had liked was his green eyes, but with this new knowledge he couldn't bring himself to think about James or Lily Potter. Touching the mirror attentively, he looked like his own man, he was free. For the first time since it happened, he finally realized the gift he'd been given, not just a family but freedom and a new life. It had been years in coming, but it had come, and that's all Harry cared about. Now though he was still skinny but it fitted his new body much better. He was glad to see he still had his muscles from all the years of Quidditch training. He looked like a male version of Hermione, but they were twins so it was to be expected. The only difference was the hair length, Hermione's was much longer. He had black eyes, Merlin he wished he knew if the Potter's had known, removing his gaze from the mirror feeling a little helpless.

"I know," said Severus quietly, feeling exactly what Harry was at the moment. The why basically yelling itself from his eyes. He'd never been a good looking man, he was glad his children hadn't inherited more than his eyes. They were stunning, nothing in them that remained of Granger or Potter.

"Can we go now?" asked Hermione, it wasn't even twelve hours yet since he'd picked them up.

"Indeed," said Severus, "You must promise to listen to me, do as I tell you." cautioned the Potions Master, he'd just gotten his kids back, he wasn't about to lose them again.

"We will," said Hermione grimly.

"If anything happens, Apparate yourselves back here, in the first bedroom to the right," said Severus.

"Please don't," said Harry closing his eyes, the thought of loosing him hurt more than he could bear. He hadn't even spent a day knowing he had a father and he was falling, perhaps it was the thought of a father more than anything else, but it was there, that's all that mattered.

"I must," said Severus warily, if anything happened he wanted his kids prepared, he wanted them to survive. The possibility of them all surviving this and getting away was extremely limited. Merlin help him, he'd do everything to survive, but as he'd said - they'd get his kids back over his dead cold corpse. As vampires they should have natural Occlumency barriers, with any luck they won't be susceptible to the memory charm. "There's Gringotts keys, with your birth certificates go to Gringotts and they will give you a Portkey out of the country. Take the money and do not look back is that understood?"

"We understand, but it won't be necessary." said Hermione; she wouldn't let anything happen to her family, her real family. It didn't matter what the Granger's said at this meeting. Whether they knew or not, she would remain with them as long as she was alive. "Do you have Veritaserum on you?"

Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise, "You wish to drowse them with truth potion?" it was illegal to use it on Muggles, in fact it was actually illegal to use it anywhere other than in a courtroom or without the wizard/witches consent.

"I want answers, truthful answers." said Hermione; she was passed caring about right or wrong. Nobody else had given a shit when she was taken.

"Indeed," said Severus, well he'd never been a law abiding citizen, why bother starting now? A smirk once again graced his features, especially with what he had planned for the Dursley's, they certainly wouldn't die easily. He would need to get them tonight. In fact…he decided to get them here and now, all wrapped up in the dungeons for when they got back. If he didn't come…well they could just starve to death.

"I'll be right back," said Severus disappearing through the room and down into his lab. He grabbed the potion his daughter required actually feeling very proud at the moment. She wasn't the same girl who had been Apparated here earlier that day anyway. Perhaps it was the vampire in her, or the betrayal of the authority figure she'd adored, either way he wasn't to upset.

"Dane?" called Severus quietly.

"Yes sir?" asked Dane popping in, a little less apprehensive each time he was called.

Severus cast a silencing charm around the room stopping Hadrian or Harmony from hearing anything. She might not have said anything, but he'd always think of her as his little Harmony, just as she had always been in his thoughts for the past fifteen years.

"I have a mission for you and a few other elves if you are up for it," said Severus eyeing him, wondering if he should just get Dobby to do it. For some strange reason the elf was insanely loyal to his son, reasons he didn't know yet but would get it out of him somehow.

"Yes sir," said Dane eagerly, it had been years since they'd actually been given anything to do.

"Dobby?" called Severus waiting patiently for the elf to show itself. He didn't have to wait long, since he was still technically a teacher, the elf responded to him.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby wide eyed, appearing with a loud pop.

"You know where the Dursley's are, correct?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir," said Dobby his eyes darkening, he'd watched them be nasty to his Harry Potter all summer when he'd been watching him, trying to stop him going back to Hogwarts and could do nothing. Not without revealing himself, which he couldn't do, not while he was employed at the Malfoy's.

"I want you to take Dane and a few other elves and pay them a visit, bring them back here and place them in the dungeons. Silence the area and keep it secure so the Muggles cannot get out. They will pay for harming my son." said Severus vindictively.

"Dobby will be doing that Master Snape," said Dobby bowing low, and initiating the bond - Dobby finally wanted to have a Master and it was Snape of all people.

"I accept your services Dobby son of Dongle, now get to work feel free to bring them back in whatever condition you need, as long as they are alive." said Severus amused, once both elves left he removed the silencing spell.

"Ready?" asked Severus reappearing.

Both of his children looked at him in curiosity, obviously aware he was up to something.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Then let's go." said Severus, walking towards the door the teenagers following him, grabbing their arms he Apparated them to a secluded area next to the Grangers. It gave them a good view of the house, and its surroundings, Snape was good at what he did - spying for a reason.

* * *

will Severus survive? does Dumbledore even know yet? will the Grangers be in on everything and relatives of dumbledore or just squibs he knows? and trusts to keep granger as far away from harry as possible so the bond didnt start back up...thinking eleven years would be enough to nul it completely? will dumbledore be killed by severus before he goes or will he let him be arrested and turn their back on a world that needs them? will i have the real harry potter squirled away training with james and lily still alive? or the potter line gone lily and james dead and their son died at birth? dumbledore and james doing it out of desperation for the prophecy? will this be why they go to Forks? looking for them? r will it just be random and a place for them to settle down? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
